campcampfandomcom-20200214-history
Foreign Exchange Campers
"Foreign Exchange Campers" is the 3rd episode of the 3rd season of Camp Camp, and is the 29th episode overall. It premiered for Rooster Teeth sponsors on June 8th, 2018 and was made public on June 15th, 2018. Official Synopsis Plot Max, Nikki, and Neil are standing outside with David and Gwen to greet new campers for a foreign exchange program that David forgot about. David introduces the four newcomers: Vera, a girl from Russia; Dang, a boy from Thailand; Hwan, a boy from North Korea; and Brian, an Asian-American boy from Kentucky whom Nurf assumes is also a foreigner and nicknames "Kimchi". The three foreigners inquire about the whereabouts of Cameron Campbell, whom Gwen bluntly explains is in prison. As the other campers head out to the activities field, the three foreigners privately reveal themselves to be working together as undercover spies to exact revenge against Campbell for his extortions against their respective countries. David arranges a scavenger hunt with the prize of day-old expired ice cream, something the campers are determined to win, particularly Max, who is shocked they even had such a worthy prize in the first place. Noticing how the exchange campers have dominated all of the other camp activities, Max ditches Nikki and Neil to join the trio; upset by Max's betrayal, the two team up with Brian and Nurf to make him jealous. To Max's dismay, the trio are uninterested in the hunt and are preparing to make their way to Campbell's residence on Spooky Island. When Max tries getting them to focus on the task by boasting about his familiarity with the camp grounds, the foreigners decide to hold him hostage to use his intel. Nikki and Neil spy on Max's group and, oblivious to the danger he is in, conclude that Max has replaced them as his friends. Max brings the foreigners to the attic in the Mess Hall, where he last saw Campbell living on the camp grounds. The trio reveal that they had originally planned to kill Campbell, but since he has already been imprisoned, they will instead steal all of his assets and valuables, including a rumored elixir of life. As they prepare to burn the camp to the ground upon discovering a secret combination to a safe containing Campbell's net worth, Nikki and Neil arrive with Nurf and Brian, deciding to fight to get their friend back; however, they are hopelessly outmatched and beaten by the foreigners' superior combat training. In the chaos, Brian steals the combination and makes a getaway with the safe's contents (including the elixir), speaking with a thick Kentucky accent and revealing his own intent to use Campbell's wealth to secede his state and create a Kentuckian utopia. Having failed their mission, the foreigners prepare to commit suicide with cyanide bottles, but Neil invites them to have ice cream instead and locks Max in the empty safe for ditching them in the first place. As the campers enjoy their ice cream together without Max, Neil remarks to Nikki that for all their worrying about foreigners, the biggest problem of all turned out to be someone from their own country. Features 'Main Characters' * Max * Nikki * Neil 'Supporting Characters' * Vera * Dang * Hwan * Brian * Gwen * David * Nurf 'Minor Characters' * Nerris * Harrison * Preston Goodplay * Dolph * Space Kid * Ered * Quartermaster * Cameron Campbell 'Locations' * Camp Campbell ** Mess Hall *** Campbell's attic ** Archery Camp * Spooky Island *Pier 'Objects' * Camp Campbell Bus * Sven and Larry's ice cream * Vera's knife * Elixir of Life 'Music' *"Camp Camp Song Song" (Opening Theme) *"Another Rap Song About Foreign Cars" (Ending Theme) Trivia *Although Brian's nationality isn't stated, it can be assumed that he is Korean since the name Nurf gives him, "Kimchi", is an ethnic slur for Korean people. *This episode marks the first time Space Kid has ever cursed onscreen, after Vera insults the American space program, a reference to the Space Race. 'Cultural References' * Nurf briefly references the supreme leader of North Korea, Kim Jong-un, when he inquired Brian on who his country's superior was. *Near the end of the episode, the campers are seen eating Sven and Larry's ice cream, which is a reference to Ben and Jerry's. * Nikki saying "Dang, Dang" is a reference to the saying "Damn, Daniel". * The song Brian sings during his getaway is an (off key) southern song called, "My Old Kentucky Home" 'Continuity' * In "Escape from Camp Campbell" David says he has an undeniable urge to salute the flag upon seeing it, and actually does this again in both this episode and "Ered Gets Her Cool Back". * The way Quartermaster introduces the new campers to the camp is similar to how he introduced Nikki and Neil when they first arrived at Camp Campbell in "Escape from Camp Campbell." * Vera and Dang's revenge against Cameron Campbell references his shady dealings in Russia and Thailand mentioned throughout the series. * Max says that the attic is the last place on the camp grounds where Cameron Campbell was seen living in, first seen in "Escape from Camp Campbell". * Neil telling Nikki the meaning of the word "selfish" is referenced again later in "Nikki's Last Day on Earth", after Nikki tells Max what "selfish" means. Transcript Gallery Category:Season 3 episodes